theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel 1
"Exo 001 engaging angel, exo 002 and 003 on standby." "Area 3 ready for tactical bombardment." In a control room somewhere, there are 8 people monitoring computers and data relays in a 3vs1 against an angel. Pilot 037, 043, and 046 are active in this mission, and while Pilots 043 and 046 hide and wait, Pilot 037 has already engaged the angel. "Exo 001, move 30 to your left rear, continue for 150 feet." The plan is to trap the angel between all three of them while they use their vibration blades on it. "Sir, we just got confirmation, 6 minutes until arrival of the ultimate weapon." "Relay it to the exos, continue mission as planned, reduce risk taken by 20%." "10 seconds till contact with exos 002 and 003." 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, two exos approach from the side and attack the angel. "Exo 002 has sustained minor damage to neuron supplement relay system." "Exo 002, retreat to 50 feet from the angel." Even minor damage to the neuron supplement system can cause the neuron connection supplement to leak from the exo, causing synchronization of the pilot and the exo to plummet, effectively taking the exo out of combat if damaged. "What is the eta on the ultimate weapon?" "4 minutes 40 seconds." "3 minutes 10 seconds." "1 minute 30 seconds." As the time gets closer for the ultimate weapon to arrive, the exos get more and more damaged. The hit on exo 002 was lucky to get past the external shielding, but pilot 037 is particularly skillful and pilot 046 has high synchronization rates. "Ultimate weapon will arrive in 5 seconds, exos immediately move back 200 feet." "Negative, exo 001 currently has limited mobility, 30 foot maximum movement." "Switch us over to the ultimate weapon!" One half the the monitor in the room changes to a sight of the city from the air. "Is this the ultimate weapon?" "Confirm status as ultimate weapon, 2 seconds till contact." "Switch to vibration blade, rail-gun is prohibited." "Roger that." Brutus takes the vibration blade from his back and shuts off the rail-guns he was preparing mid flight. With a few slashes, the legs of the angel are destroyed. Brutus quickly goes for the core and destroys it. Pilots 037, 043, and 046: "Gosh that sure was close." The pilots were washing themselves in the showers after having been taken out from the exos. Though the fight was only a few minutes, it was very draining. "We could have taken that angel out if you didn't receive damage a few minutes in 046." "Hey, it's not like I planned to get hit in the neuron supplement system." "But what is the ultimate weapon, it killed the angel in less than 10 seconds!" "I heard that the ultimate weapon was an android make from the angel particles." "I hope they can make more of them though, it would help out so much to have one near the base." "Yeah, right."